Mal Día
by Nasuko Yasai
Summary: todos hemos pasado por sitiaciones incomodas alguna vez en nuestras vidas, pero en ocaciones estas se agrupan para hacer de cualquier día el peor.Oneshot que trata ese tema con humor.NOTA: levisimo HoroxRen


_Bueno, para empezar este fic no es completamente yaoi, de hecho solo hay una leve insinuación de la relación HoroxRen, pero como dije entes, es leve; así que supongo que es apto para todo el público._

**Mal Día**

Rara vez me suceden cosas así, un mal día en mi vida es esporádico y fugaz, casi un mito; pero hoy, hoy he tenido que pasar por tantas cosas que siento mis piernas temblar a cada paso temerosas siempre de encontrarse con otra desagradable sorpresa.

Ya van dos aves que desvergonzadamente pasan sobre mi ensuciando mi chaqueta nueva de mierda y ahora que he visto pasar una parvada será mejor que me esconda pues con la mala suerte que tengo seguro sumaria más de tres aves sucias.

Que suerte que se han ido, pero…ahora ha comenzado a llover, siento las primeras gotas resbalar sobre mi rostro y de inmediato busco refugio.

Rara vez me suceden cosas así, pero no es que no pasen, simplemente que siempre sé como lidiar con ellas de manera divertida, después de todo es mejor reír que llorar.

Sin embargo después de "aquello" no podría ni siquiera esbozar una débil sonrisa. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto? De verdad necesitaba ese empleo¿no pudieron por lo menos esperar la última quincena antes de despedirme?

Con el poco dinero que me queda entro a un restaurante, se ve un tanto lujoso, no importa, pediré lo más barato. Rayos!!, hay mucha gente esperando pero supongo que es mejor estar aquí dentro y sequesito que afuera bajo la lluvia.

Mientras van pasando los minutos empiezo a recordar el descuido que me llevó a perder mi trabajo, si, no debí quedarme dormido tantas veces y aunque no era el empleo por el cuál millones matarían, pagaban bien, al menos me alcanzaba para comer decentemente y decentemente para mí significa lo que para otros toneladas de comida.

Mi estómago ruge ante el recuerdo de todos los platillos que era capas de engullir gracias a mi salario y el aroma que despide la cocina de este lugar hace que el hambre se intensifique. ¿Por qué tardaran tanto? Tengo hambre, hambre, HAMBREE.

Al fin, ya era hora. No me importa ya si solo hay sitio en el lugar para fumadores, tengo que comer algo y pronto.

La carta me deja confundido, no me percaté antes de que este era un restaurante de comida china, con lo que la odio. Bueno, ni hablar esperé casi un milenio para entrar y ahora voy a pedir lo que se me antoje…aunque, como nada se me antoja, pediré lo que Ren siempre pide.

Juego un rato con el mantel para entretenerme mientras llega el mesero, arranco el capullo de una flor plástica que adornaba el centro y la deshojo lentamente, cambio el azúcar por la sal y entierro mi tenedor en una hogaza de pan para agitarla en el aire, el ocio me hace hacer estupideces, lo sé.

¡Oh no¿A donde se fue el pan? Ah, ya lo vi esta…esta sobre la cabeza del mesero.

-gusta ordenar- dice mientras se despoja del sombrero que hice favor de colocarle.

Ahora a esperar la comida, deseo que por lo menos sepa bien.

Otra vez a hacer travesuras, parece que la especialidad de la casa es hacer esperar a la gente. Ahora pico con el dedo la hoja sobre la cabeza de Koloro, pero como hay gente que no puede verla se quedan mirando, pensando que pico el aire, han de imaginar que con la espera he terminado por enloquecer.

Ya regresa el mesero con lo que ordené. Se ve delicioso- para que yo piense eso de la comida china significa que estoy REALMENTE hambriento- así que tomo mi palillos y los hundo en la comida, es un buen trozo de carne el que he agarrado, lo sujeto bien para que no caiga y lo acerco a mi boca, incluso cierro los ojos para disfrutarlo mejor. Ya se siente el aroma cerca, roza mis labios y …

-AHH!! Está muy caliente

Pero no me preocupa mucho, pues un soplido de Koloro y ya está.

-espera Koloro es demasiado

Bien ahora mi comida es un cubo de hielo, la meneo de un lado a otro pero solo logro que caiga y el plato se rompa.

Al final no he podido ni comer. Lo único que veo de bueno es que la lluvia ha cesado y ya puedo regresar caminando a casa –porque perdí el pase de autobús- para comer lo que queda en mi nevera.

Pido la cuenta y como ya es costumbre desde que decidí entrar, supongo que habrá que esperar, esperar horas a que llegue. Mientras tanto voy sacando el dinero tengo apenas lo justo por el platillo.

¿Qué ya llegó el mesero? Vaya, para cobrar no tardan nada.

Pero la cuenta está mal, me están cobrando demasiado. Cuando pido una explicación al gerente este dice que se ha cargado a la cuenta la flor y el plato que destruí.

Trato de arreglar el problema alegando que sus vajillas son de mala calidad pero al final heme aquí, lavando trastes para poder pagar mi deuda.

Y cuando mis manos ya parecen las de un anciano debido al agua y están rojas y causan picazón por el detergente un hombre llega para suplirme. Salgo de inmediato gritando y celebrando mi libertad.

Emprendo de nuevo la marcha hacia casa. El ánimo me ha subido después de haber dejado aquel lugar así que camino rápido y sonriendo. Una mujer pasa a mi lado y como quiero que todo mundo se entere de que mi martirio ha terminado le dirijo una sonrisa.

-.pervertido- se alarma y golpea mi rostro con el bolso.

¿Qué esta mal con el mundo¿Qué tiene en mi contra?

Sobandome la mejilla me siento en la banqueta esperando que algo bueno pase, pero lo único que pasa es un automóvil a gran velocidad que levanta el agua que después de la lluvia se había encharcado provocando que mi ropa termine empapada al igual que mi cabello.

Al llegar a mi casa –al fin hogar dulce hogar- busco algo para cambiarme. Abro cada cajón y examino todos los rincones, pero nada, todo mi ropa esta sucia. Parece que tendré que salir a la azotea para secarme bajo los rayos de sol como vil lagartija.

De pronto suena el teléfono. Es Yoh diciendo que olvidó un disco en mi casa y va a recogerlo dentro de media hora. Sin vergüenza alguna antes de colgar le pido prestada un poco de ropa y él gustoso acepta.

Mientras llega Yoh decido tomar una ducha, así que entro al baño y dejo la ropa mojada de lado. La regadera se abre y las gotas tocan una a una cada parte de mi piel, el agua esta tibia y eso me reconforta.

Doy la vuelta para buscar el jabón pero resbalo con algo, me sobo las caderas y busco lo que me ha hecho caer; ¡vaya ya encontré el jabón! Al levantarme siento una gota fría y después de esta otra. El agua ya se enfrió y yo estoy todo cubierto de jabón, ya que tendré que terminar de bañarme con el agua fría.

Y pasó más de media hora, me doy cuenta de eso cuando salgo del baño, espero que Yoh no haya llegado. Camino hasta la puerta para checar pero en el camino encuentro una bolsa que no recuerdo haber traído a casa, la examino y dentro encuentro una nota: "deberías cerrar mejor tu puerta. Atte: Yoh." Detrás de ella encuentro la ropa que pedí.

Meto la mano y cuidadosamente la saco ¿Pero que dem…? Esta bien, supongo que no puedo quejarme.

Me coloco los pantaloncillos negros con detalles anaranjados y la camisa sin mangas de cierre al frente y un bordado ridículo en la espalda en el que se lee "Funbari Oka", incluso me ha dejado un par de zapatos abiertos y…para complementar el vestuario me ha puesto hasta unos audífonos. Debí pensar mejor antes de pedirle un favor a Yoh.

Pero siguiendo el juego hago mi cabello un poco hacia atrás dejando dos mechones al frente y coloco en medio los audífonos, luego tomo el palo de una escoba –simulando que es Harusame- y entrecierro los ojos tomando una pose de desfachatez, igual a la de Yoh.

El timbre suena, debe ser él, ha de venir a disculparse por la broma y dejar la verdadera ropa.

Abro la puerta como lo haría Yoh y sonrío de oreja a oreja.

-hola, bienvenido, jijiji- incluso finjo su risita de hombre dopado.

Después de esto abro los ojos y siento una corriente gélida bajar por la espalda, los pelos se me erizan.

Del otro lado un par de ojos se abren como platos y el chico que se encuentra frente a mi retrocede unos pasos.

-¿Ren?

Muy bien, hasta aquí llegue; mi chaqueta manchada de mierda fue aceptable, los problemas en el restaurante, agotadores pero de cierta manera aceptables, mi ropa mojada, incomoda pero aceptable y hasta el cambio de look lo tolero pero esto, esto es demasiado para mi, este es por mucho el peor día que he vivido.

-¿qué paso con tu ro..

-no preguntes.

-esta bien, entonces vamos, cabeza de alcornoque

-¿ir¿A dónde?

-¿no lo recuerdas? Hoy tienes una cita con migo, ainu baka.

Es verdad, no lo recordaba. Que buena suerte, casi nunca podemos vernos debido a mi trabajo y sus compromisos. Genial, al fin algo de buena suerte.

Es curioso que cuando el mundo se me viene encima, cuando todo me sale mal y la vida me da la espalda él siempre está allí haciendo cualquier cosa para hacerme sentir mejor.

-vamos a compara algo de ropa y después al cine. No quiero pensar que estoy saliendo con Yoh.

Así caminamos hasta el centro comercial, sin novedad alguna, sin bofetadas ni aves ni charcos ni nada. Compramos la ropa, muy similar a la que siempre uso por cierto, sin tener que pasar por nada desagradable.

Mi suerte había cambiado, inclusive el cielo parecía más soleado. Me sentía bien, caminando a su lado, disfrutando su compañía hasta que…

-déjame en paz, ya te dije que no soy tu nieto

-¿estaz seguro jovenshito?- es anciana llevaba un buen rato tratando de convencer a Ren de que su verdadero nombre era Lelouch (NA: para mi que si Ren fuera unos años más grande se parecería mucho a este personaje de code geass)

Después que nos deshacemos de la viejita entramos al cine, cada quien se sienta en su butaca, yo sostengo las palomitas pero ambos comemos un tanto rápido; es que cada que vamos al cine termino por ser yo quien se acaba las palomitas y un poco fastidiado de esto Ren siempre entra en competencia conmigo para poder comer una cuantas. Seguimos así por un rato mientras se anuncian diversas cosas en la pantalla, de pronto escucho a alguien toser, luego una vez más, después con más fuerza; que hartante, por que no se muere de una buena vez, volteo a ver a Ren para pedirle que nos cambiemos de lugar pero su rostro esta casi morado, una roseta se le ha atorado, le doy unas palmadas en la espalda y en unos instantes queda como nuevo. Menos mal que no di mi opinión en voz alta.

Las imágenes aparecen una tras otra sobre la enorme pantalla, han pasado sólo cinco minutos desde que comenzó la película y un niño atrás nuestro comienza a hablar.

-mamá ¿Qué hace allí ese hombre?

-si Ren ¿Qué hace allí?

-¿es bueno o malo¿Tiene hijitos como yo mamá? (NA: con algo de suerte no)

-si Ren¿crees que tenga hijos¿Cómo le pondrías tú a tu hijo?

-mamá ¿ese señor se va a morir?

-YA CALLATE!!

Se escucha a todo mundo chitar y Ren regresa a su lugar algo sonrojado no sin antes haber recibido un buen regaño por parte de la madre de aquel engendro que no nos deja ver la película tranquilamente.

-Cómo hay gente que no deja disfrutar la función¿verdad Ren? Si yo tuviera un hijo así, bla bla bla bla.

Ren se hunde en su asiento, parece no estar de buen humor, es como si mi mala suerte se le hubiera contagiado. Pero por lo menos mi mal día ya se acabó.

* * *

bien, pues espero que les haya gustado y dejen comentarios.

la ultima parte (lo del cine) lo iba a incluir el mi fic Samn King TV pero creo que quedó mejor en esta historia.

Nos vemos


End file.
